Miracle of Miracles
by Jhen6996
Summary: A collection of lovely moments between Carlisle and Esme, including AH and canon one-shots.
1. The Gender of Cherry Trees

**The Gender of Cherry Trees**

All-Human

- A**ll the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer -**

* * *

><p>Today was another beautiful day. Trees outside were covered by the warm sunshine, shimmering quietly as the children playing under them were laughing quite loudly. Carlisle Cullen was standing by the window; as he heard the birds singing outside, he wondered why everyone seemed so eager to go outside. The classroom was quiet enough to hear the lovely songs from the top of the trees, and he decided to enjoy the gift from the nature for a while.<p>

Just then, he saw a girl walking toward the cherry tree. He could not see her face clearly because of the distance between them, but he recognized her immediately. She was Esme Platt, the charming girl transferred from Columbus this semester. Carlisle had only talked with her for twice or three times, but she had already impressed him a lot.

First time he met her was in Charlie Swan's birthday party. Carlisle didn't notice her until Charlie introduced him to her. He remembered she gave him a soft smile, and repeated his name timidly. _Carlisle_. The way she called his name had him feel strangely dizzy, just like the feeling after he drank his father's whiskey when he was a little boy.

Now, Carlisle watched her with his curious eyes. She was in a pretty pale purple skirt and a simple white shirt today, which made her look even lovelier than usual. A gentle wind brought a little fall of the leaves from the cherry tree. It seemed that Esme didn't notice there were some leaves on her shoulder. She paused, and looked up at the tree, tilting her head to one side as if she was observing something.

_She was staring at __that__ cherry tree__, again_. Carlisle thought. He had seen her standing under that tree for a few times before.

Carlisle was curious about what she was doing; he decided to get a better view, and so he walked out of the classroom toward that cherry tree. Behind a pine near the tree, Carlisle watched her silently.

With her little hands holding a sketchbook, Esme Platt was standing near him. Under the sun her light colored hair was sparkling faintly, she looked at the tree intently, as if she would find something new from it. Carlisle frowned. He didn't understand this strange pretty girl at all.

To his surprise, Esme turned around without warning, her vivid eyes widened when she found him behind her. Carlisle couldn't help but blush furiously as a charming smile blossomed across her face. He was not good at interacting with girls at all.

"Oh! I didn't notice you're here, Carlisle!" She said grinning.

"Hello, Esme," He greeted shyly, finally came out of the shade of the pine, "What are you doing here?"

"I am just thinking," Esme answered seriously. She then gave him that lovely smile. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, as if there was a group of dancers tap dancing in his stomach.

He swallowed, took a deep breath, and then tentatively walked closer to her. Now, he was standing under that beautiful tree, too. "About what?"

"I think cherry trees are female," She said thoughtfully, and turned to look at him properly, "What do you think, Carlisle?"

What an unexpected answer and a strange question. It took him a minute to answer her question. Esme stared at him expectedly; it only made him more nervous.

"Um, I think cherry trees are male, since 'tree' is a masculine noun in French," He didn't know where the words came from. Esme's face went blank after hearing his answer. Just when he was about to explain, she suddenly burst into giggles.

He felt a little hurt by her reaction. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Carlisle," She shook her head, still chuckling. "Do boys always think in a rational way?"

He shrugged, slightly concerned that if her words were a complement or not. She grinned at him, and then scrawled on the sketchbook in her hands with a pencil. "Well, since Mr. Cullen thinks that you are male, you should dress in a suit then, Peter," She murmured fondly.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Peter?"

She hesitated, then grabbed her sketchbook protectively. "I call this tree Peter. It is my favorite tree, and Peter Facinelli is my favorite actor." She explained blushing, staring challengingly at him. "You can laugh now."

He tried not to, but he failed.

Out of curiosity, Carlisle leaned close to her to find what she was drawing – there were men and women in her sketchbook, all dressed formally. A beautiful woman was dressed in red, adorned with a red rose on her head; beside her, there was a tall gentleman with an oak staff in his hand, the man was smiling down at a little girl who was holding a bunch of sunflowers by his leg. And now, Esme had already added a boy wearing a white flower in his pocket next to the little girl - Her sketchbook was full of personified flowers.

"They are beautiful, Esme," He whispered, stunned by her talent.

"Thank you," She said softly with a smirk in the corner of her lips. "Maybe I will draw you next time." She said playfully.

Carlisle's face felt a fire. He looked down bashfully; his heart beat faster when he heard the sound of Esme's beautiful laugh that made his stomach twist again. He furrowed his brow in thought._ What was wrong with him?_

Esme looked down at her watch, sighed. "Oh, I need to go back to my classroom now," she half turned toward her classroom, a brilliant smile on her heart-shaped face as she looked back at him; she said goodbye to him in her small, soft voice.

"Esme!" He called before she walked away.

She stopped and gave him a confused look. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" He was completely impressed by his boldness.

She seemed slightly surprised, but grinned sweetly at him after a minute or two. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN：**Thanks for your reading :) I must confess that English is not my native language, so…I think it must be some horrible grammatical and spelling mistakes in it. I apologize for that *sweat*


	2. Like a Red Rose

**Like a ****R****ed ****R****ose**

Canon

- A**ll the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer -**

* * *

><p><em>O my luve is like a red, red rose<em>_  
><em>_That's newly sprung in June;__  
><em>_O my luve is like the melodie__  
><em>_That's sweetly played in tune. _

**_Robert Burns_**

* * *

><p>The answer to the question why he saved her was not that complicated.<p>

He just came across her at the right time. That was all.

After leaving Columbus, leaving _her_, he did not expect to see her again. He remembered the days he treated her perfectly, though. Esme Anne Platt was a sweet sixteen-year-old girl with light brown hair and a bright smile. She told him that she wanted to make a hammock; therefore, she climbed the tree like a brave heroine tried to conquer her challenger…

"That's why I ended up being here," She said making a grimace, and he laughed for a good while.

He did not want to leave Columbus after treating her; being with her was so easy Carlisle almost forgot that he was a vampire and she was a fragile human girl he had known for just half a day.

He had seen her reading _Dracula_, a book about a vampire, while checking her in an evening. Completely shocked, Carlisle dropped his pen, and then picked it up hastily. He stared at Esme Platt as if she was from another planet until her face turned red. He could not help but ask her what she thought about vampires, secretly expecting a unique answer from her.

She did not disappoint him.

"Well, I think vampires are not that terrifying," she said thoughtfully, paused, then smiling shyly at him as she continued. "But I do feel pity for them. Living forever must be very lonely."

For a moment, Carlisle wondered if this young lady could see through his mind.

It was wrong to be too emotionally close to humans, he knew that, but it was difficult for him to keep his distance from her. She was a human girl with a hopeful future waiting for her, and he was a lonely two-hundred-something-old vampire living with his precious books. Maybe he was too lonely, he was not sure, but he wanted…he was _eager_ to be with her.

He wanted to be close to her as possible as he could; he wanted to comfort her when she was in pain and eyes filled with tears. He stared at her like an insane, curious man while she was sleeping – As if he would construct a new theory just by watching a sleeping girl…Well, he did discover that she did not mumble while sleeping; she smiled.

_Adorable_.

Carlisle decided to leave Columbus a month after the day they met. The feeling he felt for her were too strange to be understood, and they scared him away. Away from Columbus, away from Esme Anne Platt. He had to escape from her before something he had no power to control happened to him, to _them_.

Therefore, you could understand how astounded he was when he found her in a hospital in Ashland, in the lifeless _morgue_.

It was her familiar honey-like sweet scent caught his attention first, and the fading heartbeats later. He was stunned, and ran directly to the morgue like he was mad.

_Could it be her? No. __Not her._

He prayed for her life frantically for no reason, but his soundless prayer was rejected by God. Carlisle forgot that sometimes the Lord was just like a mischievous little child; the harder you prayed the more possible your wish fell. It was _her_, Esme Anne Platt, the girl sometimes danced over his mind without his permission in these years, lying on the cold steel bed. He stood beside her, froze.

_She was dying_.

Why? What happened to her? How unacceptable it was.

Carlisle Cullen looked down at the young woman. Her body was covered in bruises, but still, she was the most beautiful creature he had never seen before. He recalled all the conversations they shared with each other in that small hospital room. He always knew she was _different_ from the other females he had known. The thought she would die after few minutes got on his nerve. He took one step away from her, but took three steps toward her in less than one second. He could not let go of her.

And so he gave her the second chance.

Outside the door, Esme was sitting under the tree in their beautiful garden, smiling at the falling leaves, and talked with Edward happily. Well, normally Carlisle did not consider trees as a fascinating thing, but since she smiled so lovely at…_the trees, _and _she_ was lovely, too, he learned to admire all kinds of trees quickly. It made him feel joyous seeing her smiling like that, but the fact that she preferred staying with the trees than with him strangely hurt him. For some reasons unknown (and he himself refused to know either), he began to think seriously that if he really wanted to enter her little world, he had to make friends with trees first.

He did it right away, actually.

The trees were good, some of them could become useful medicine, and in order to talk with her, he had spent a week reading the books about trees he could get in his private library. He told her a story about Dryads in a lovely morning. Esme beamed. He grinned.

Edward had shot him many odd glances from his sofa like he had lost his mind – _maybe Edward was right_, Carlisle thought, frowned at the book laid on his lap. Because no matter how hard he tried to control his thought, Esme's smiling face would appear in his mind without warning, attacking him like an irresistible, sweet daydream and his brain would happily stop thinking for a long, long time.

That was not good, of course, but he could not find a way to stop it. Rather, he did not care that there was no cure for his unnamed sick at all.

Winter came to Ashland soundlessly. It was November now, and things became more uncontrollable when the time slowly passed by. Now Carlisle Cullen thought that he was in a serious trouble.

And he _really_ _was_.

At first, he suspected that maybe Esme had a talent of attracting people, but Edward rolled his eyes at him after hearing his ridiculous thought. What shocked him the most was that, he found himself beginning to observe the curvature of her smile, and reading a book about the meanings of the curvature of smiles; he tried to read her mind while she did not talk. Sometimes he envied Edward, because his son was the one who could be with her all day. Sometimes he watched with a content smile on his face as she was painting, humming and laughing.

Everhthing she did was beautiful, wonderful, graceful in his eyes.

Carlisle was obsessed with her in a way that he could not put a name on it. He was scared, but this time he could not escape as he did ten years ago, and he had no desire and no power to escape, either.

It was snowing today; Carlisle was standing in front of the nursing station, asking for his patient's chart. He ignored the nurses, and read the chart thoughtfully. One of his colleagues, Dr. Smith, went to get the chart he needed, too. Carlisle greeted him politely, and found him looked like he was sick.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"Yes," Dr. Smith replied standing next to him. After a few minutes, he sighed. "…Well, no."

The doctor side of him turned on. "What's wrong, Dr. Smith?"

"Well…" He sighed again. "It's because of Lydia, a friend of my sister__'s__. She moved to live with us last month."

Carlisle could not help but smile slightly. There was a woman moved to live with him and Edward one month ago, too. Doctor Smith fell silent again. Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"...You don't like her?" He guessed hesitantly.

"What? No! Absolutely not!" Dr. Smith said loudly, looked a little surprised at his guess.

Carlisle frowned, he did not understand what made Dr. Smith looked so miserable now.

"...And that's the problem." The man murmured.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at Dr. Smith questioningly. _Did this young man want to hate his sister's friend?_

Before he could think further, Dr. Smith continued. "She's twenty-seven, two years older than me. That doesn't matter…I don't care. She's beautiful, caring…everything. When I'm with her, I feel so…alive." Dr. Smith said in a cotton-soft voice.

Carlisle grinned, knowing exactly what he said, since there was a woman made him feel like that, too.

"…I've known her since I was seventeen, and I've tried not to think about her in _that_ way for so many years…but I can't help myself anymore…"

There was something in his voice made Carlisle feel nervous and terrified; he did not know where this conversation would lead to. Part of him dearly hoped Dr. Smith stop this conversation, but part of him sincerely wanted Dr. Smith to continue it.

"I love her." Dr. Smith whispered simply, smiling to himself.

Carlisle's eyes widened when the thought he had carefully avoided since he met Esme again came easily to his mind.

_He loved Esme Anne Platt._

**～ ※ ～**

Carlisle sighed heavily. To be honest, he did not want to go home yet, because he didn't know how to face her with his new realization. _Just cross the threshold, it won't be that difficult._ He hypnotized himself. In spite of his unwilling, he entered the house as soundlessly as he could; silently hoping Esme was hunting with Edward.

He had no luck today, obviously.

"Oh…Good morning, Dr. Cullen." Esme greeted him, smiling shyly from the living room. She stood up and came to him. Carlisle froze perfectly like a statue for a moment. He had no idea why he could not even move a finger as she stood in front of him. Was this a typical sign of falling in love with someone?

"Good morning," He whispered softly. "…and please, it's Carlisle." He said the last sentence so fast that even he himself could not catch it clearly.

"Carlisle," She murmured lightly. He shivered at her voice. Her soothing voice made his brain stop working again, his breath caught in his throat. If he were a human, he would die from lack of oxygen now, hopefully he was not.

Being in love was such a dangerous thing, he thought, and furrowed his brow slightly. How could he not have realized it before?

"How was the work?" She asked.

"It was busy, as always." He smiled awkwardly at her. To his surprise, she looked down quickly, as if there was something on his face terrifying her. "And how was your day?"

"You mean _night_?" She joked, and then smiled. "Good. Edward played the piano for me, he is a talented musician." She grinned, taking one step toward the door. "We are going to hunt, will you join us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to do some paper work…" As he looked to her, he suddenly regretted his reply.

"Oh," Esme lowered her head, looked like a stray cat putting its ears down. He had to force himself still with all his legendary self-control to not to touch her face. He gave her no responses for fear saying something horrible to her.

"It's alright…See you later?" She said timidly.

"Yes, of course, I'll see you later." He replied quickly yet sincerely.

She flashed him a lovely smile, attacking his sanity before walking out of the door. Carlisle stared at her for a moment, feeling dazzled. When he finally managed himself to turn around, he found a smirking Edward standing near the stairs. The smug smirk on his face was so annoying that in a second Carlisle seriously considered to erase it away from his son's face by whatever kind of methods.

Edward rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I have told you before; Esme has no special talent," Edward said, mischievous sparkles grew in his golden eyes. He now looked more like a seven-year-old child rather than a seventeen stubborn young man. Edward paused, and Carlisle waited impatiently for his completed sentence. His son chuckled quietly at him.

"But I'm beginning to believe that she has a talent of turning you upside down and inside out."

And then Edward disappeared after pushing him into the deeper hole.

Carlisle Cullen was one hundred percent sure that he was in a huge trouble now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Robert Burns is one of my favorite poets, I love most of his poems. I had a great time writing it, hope you had a great time reading it, too! I would love to know what you think about it! :)


	3. An Innocent Kiss

**An Innocent Kiss**

All-Human

- A**ll the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer -**

* * *

><p>There was a little girl with caramel hair sitting on the palm's branch; she let out a happy sigh as leaning back against the tree. Leaves fell like soft green snow around her. She picked a leaf with her fingers and observed it with curiosity. Her legs swayed back and forth for a while, and then she looked down, watching her best friends carrying a dollhouse and their favorite baby blue picnic blanket toward her.<p>

She smiled to herself before they reached her.

"I went to a wedding yesterday," Little Esme said proudly to her friends, a bunch of roses held by her small hands. "Look! I also got a bouquet, too!"

She gained some _a__ws_ and _w__ows_ from the excited girls. Renee's eyes widened, asking if she could hold the roses for a moment. Being a generous person, Esme gave the flowers to her kindly. The little girl reached her hands and held the bouquet carefully. Carmen leaned closer to get a better view.

"How did the wedding look?" Renee asked curiously.

"Wonderful! There were so many flowers around us. Oh, and the bride's wedding dress was beautiful." She sighed dreamily. After tilting her head in thoughts for about five seconds, Esme's brown eyes lit up. A brilliant smile spread across her face.

"I can show you." She said with a cute grin. Renee and Carmen looked at her, confused, but Esme didn't say anything, she just jumped off the branch and dashed to the boys around the elephant-like gray slide. The boys looked at her almost warily; they questioned with their widened eyes. Of course they had a good reason to be scared; where there was Esme's eager face, there was a girlie game waiting for them. Esme rolled her eyes, then pointed her finger at Charlie Swan, a small boy one year older than she.

"What?" He asked, looked a little terrified. His friends sniggered behind him.

"You be the pastor." She said seriously.

"Be _what_?"

"A pastor, Charlie, I want to show Renee and Carmen what the wedding looked like."

Charlie mumbled, but his voice was too low to be heard. He was dragged to stand in front of the swing, looked slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable. He blushed as Renee gave him an encouraging grin and quickly turned his head away.

"Hmm, and now we need a groom," Esme said matter-of-factly. She looked around and found a boy named Charles standing by the slide; their gazes linked. He raised an eyebrow. Esme smiled. "And Charles can be the groom!"

Charles shrugged carelessly, yet a smug smile tugged on his lips.

"Hmm…" She was deep in thought now, "And I'll be the bride." Esme cocked her head; her light-brown curls flowed over her shoulders. "Because I have a bouquet." She reasoned.

"I will be your groom then." Charles said pleasantly.

"_No! He can't!_"

She narrowed her beautiful brown eyes, turned around to see who the heck shouted so loudly. It was Carlisle Cullen, a neighbor of hers. He was a second grade student with blond hair and a warm smile (though now he would smile without a front tooth. Carlisle said the tooth fairy would give him candies in exchange for his fallen tooth hidden under his pillow. Esme was very enthusiastic about what he said, and checked the place under his pillow twice a day), two years older than her. Generally Esme liked to play with him, but not today. Interrupting the game was unforgivable. Esme crossed her arms, totally unpleased.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because…because…"Little Carlisle flushed. He bit his lips nervously, trying very hard to find the right words. "Because Charles is not taller than you, Esme. A groom should be taller than his bride!"

"Oh," Esme frowned, looked critically at Charles who was busy glaring at Carlisle now. "You are right, Carl. I'm taller than him. Sorry Charles, you can't be the groom."

"What! But you said I can be yo - "Charles tried to protest, but was interrupted immediately. Esme shook her head before he had a chance finishing his words.

"No. A groom should be taller than his bride," She repeated Carlisle's words stubbornly. Charles crossed his arms, standing still for a moment, and walked away angrily.

Esme bit down her lips, as if considering something important. All of a moment, her eyes flickered toward Carlisle, a small grin blossomed across her face. _She was cute_ _when grinning like that_. Carlisle thought, returned an awkward smile.

"Can you be the groom, Carlisle?" She asked. "You are taller than me."

"…If you say so." He replied quietly.

Esme grinned appreciatively, and took his hand, leading him toward where Charlie stood. The girls and boys now were staring at them with curious eyes. Renee returned the rose bouquet to her, and volunteered to be the maid of honor. Everything was perfect now.

"What do I do?" The dark-brown hair boy in front of the swing grumbled.

Esme recalled what the pastor said in the wedding, and asked Charlie to repeat it. Everything went quite well until here came the moment Charlie said, "_You may now kiss the bride_."

Esme was sure she heard the sound of Carlisle's jaw dropping to the ground. It seemed that the little groom's brain went blank after hearing the pastor's permission to kiss the bride.

Sighing heavily, the little bride took her groom's face in her hands and stood on tiptoe; Carlisle's face broke out into a shocked face as she leaned closer to him. He froze completely like a startled rabbit caught in headlights with his azure beautiful eyes widened, staring at her helplessly. Suddenly, Esme felt her cheeks grew red for reasons unknown. She could sense there was _something_ different running through between them swiftly, yet she couldn't find a right word explaining that. _It was weird_, she thought vaguely.

Carlisle shifted slightly.

Without second thought, Esme closed her eyes and leaned forward to peck him on the lips.

His breath caught in his chest as her ears turned bright red. _He had eaten chocolate today._ She could taste that on his lips. And...and...

"And what should I do next?" Charlie asked.

Both of them jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked down bashfully, his fingers touched his lips, looked a little confused. Esme, on the other hand, gave Charlie a lovely smile. She gestured him to stand aside. With few steps forward, Esme faced backwards, her excited friends were behind her, and, she threw the bouquet over her shoulder. She didn't know who caught the bouquet, since she turned her head toward the blonde boy near her.

"It's fun! Don't you think so?" She said happily, though her cheeks still on fire.

Carlisle nodded without a word, and stared carefully at he for a few seconds.

"Icanwalkyouhometodayb-becauseiamyourh-husband. itsmydutytoprotectyou." He blurted suddenly, too fast to be caught.

"Huh?" She was totally baffled.

He took a deep, deep breath, as though he had just run a marathon. "I mean, I can walk you home today, because I'm your...your hus-_husband_." He said the last word almost soundlessly. Esme was stunned by his words. He continued without looking at her. "It's my duty to protect you."

His face looked so serious that for a moment Esme didn't know what to say. Then, she burst into laughing. Carlisle always took everything seriously, including their little game.

"Well then." She said with dimples on her cheeks.

He nodded again, a small smile without a front tooth appeared on his cute face.

"Can I visit your home first? I want to know if tooth fairy gave you candies yet."

"Of course."

After exchanging their smiles, they said their goodbye to their friends and walked away from the small park hand in hand toward Cullen's.

What Esme didn't know was, from this day forward until the end of their lives, it was always Carlisle who walked her home, and she would call him _husband_ fifteen years later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is inspired by the kids living near my grandpa's house; they were arguing who may sit next to a little girl in the classroom*shaking head* They were adorable LOL!  
><strong>


	4. What If

**What If**

Canon

**- All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer -**

* * *

><p>It was another one of those mornings. Outside, the sky was dark, the cold wind was whistling, showing that the winter was coming to peaceful Forks. The crimson curtains were flapping at the slightly open French window. Noticing that, Esme put down the magazine and stood up from the comfortable armchair toward the window to close it.<p>

Conveniently she looked out the window, and saw the strong wind whipped around the yellow and brown leaves on the ground.

Sooner or later, it would begin to snow. Esme was excited about the thought. Winter was a perfect season for vampires. To think about the activities Carlisle and she could do with no worries about the sunshine made her smile widen. They could go south having a nice trip, pretending they were newlyweds, or visited her isle momentarily forgetting they were responsible parents, and enjoyed themselves for several days...

Edward cleared his throat purposely in his room.

_Sorry, sweetheart._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, reminding herself that Edward was still at home; the poor young man didn't have to suffer from her _overly romantic_ plans. Esme walked back to her armchair, and, as she began to clean the tabletop in front of her, she sensed the footsteps of Bella and her children coming from Edward's room.

"Alice! I woke up only ten minutes ago and what on - "

"Try on this one, Bella," she could hear Alice's high-pitched voice from downstairs; Esme could not help but smile slightly. "No way, Edward! I do this for your own good! Look at her horrible skirt and shirt! No, I won't accept them. But don't worry; I spent hundreds of years designing this _elegant, wonderful_ dress for her!" She sang excited.

"That's kind of you," Edward retorted sarcastically. "Let her finish her breakfast first, Alice. Please."

Esme chuckled softly as Alice humphed and gave in reluctantly.

Thirty minutes later, when she finished adjusting the curtain in her favorite way and made them perfectly against the window frames, she caught the sight of Bella and her children walking out of the warm house toward her old truck. According to their indistinct conversation, it seemed that Emmett was asked to repair one of the truck's side mirrors.

"You can stay inside, love," Edward said worried, "it's cold here."

"No, I want to watch over my truck, to make sure it won't be killed by your brother," she said determined.

"Hey! I'm helping it build up its confidence! What may this old guy think every time he sees Edward's Volvo next to him?"

Emmett burst into laughter as the human girl murmured something too low for her to hear. Edward sighed, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist; she smiled at her son's protective act.

Esme was amused as Bella shivered from the low temperature.

She had not felt cold or freezing for a long, long time.

And she admitted sometimes she did miss the time when she was a human, being able to feel the wind changing from the seasons, being able to sleep, to dream, to have a cup of hot tea during the winter time.

She had lost those precious human rights since Carlisle's venom ran through her veins.

She recalled that Carlisle had once told her, it was horrifying to think about what if he had not been in time at the hospital in Ashland that night - Little did he know, his confession made her think about what if he had not left when she was still human and young.

They could have had a small walk along the countryside under the blue twilight, she could have had a nice sleep without haunting nightmares in his arms and then opened her eyes next morning to find him smiling tenderly at her...

Abruptly, Edward turned to look up at her; she blinked in surprise, and gave her son a gentle smile. He seemed to want to say something, yet Bella tripped as he opened his mouth, and he had to be her personal knight to save her from falling down. She shook her head and chuckled as Emmet let out a laugh and Edward growled warningly at his brother.

Taking an unnecessary breath, Esme erased the ridiculous thoughts from her mind, and sit in front of Carlisle's desk, trying to finished the design for Edward and Bella's future cottage. She had to quicken her pace now; they were going to marry soon.

Before long, she heard the familiar engine sound of Carlisle's Mercedes, noticing her that he was home. Esme smiled to herself as she heard him open the front door, and several minutes later, he walked steadily toward the study.

She blinked twice and suddenly he was there, stood by the door frame, looked like Apollo the gorgeous Greek God of the Sun. It was impossible for a vampire to get drunk, but every time she saw him, Esme felt somewhat drunk herself...

"You're home," she whispered delighted. Carlisle nodded, a soft smile appeared on his youthful face.

Her husband crossed the room swiftly and stood in front of her. Before she could say a word to greet him, he took her hands and pulled her to him, closed his fingers around her smaller ones. She knew what this gesture meant too well. He was concerned about something. And that baffled her.

Esme raised an eyebrow, looking up at him quizzically.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward said you are planning to write a romance novel," he was confused, staring intensely at her with curiosity. "And I need to, as what he said, _inspire_ you," his brow furrowed.

_Ah. The mind reader_. She signed inwardly, and then looked up at Carlisle with an assuring smile. She reached her hand up to stroke his face and stood on tiptoe to brushed his lips with hers. To which, he responded with equal passion.

"I'm not planning to write a novel," she rolled her eyes, hoping Edward would see it through his mind. " And I'm perfectly fine," she added as she caught the unconvinced look on her husband's face.

"He looked concerned."

She sighed. "I was thinking about... something, this morning."

He tilted his head smiling, interested. "And what would that be?"

"It was silly."

"I'm sure I would love to hear," Carlisle said gently.

Slipping away from this question was impossible, she could see that in his tender yet insistent eyes.

"Well, I was wondering…." Esme took a breath and averted her eyes from his handsome face, embarrassed,"that what it would be like if we were together when I was sixteen,"

Silence hung between them awkwardly for few seconds. Esme stole a glance at her husband, finding him smiling absently at her. And his answer surprised her thoroughly.

"Hmm, it's not like I haven't thought about it before," he chuckled as he noticed her stunned look. Her topaz eyes widened at the unexpected reply, and he had no strength to resist the invitation coming from her slightly parted lips, and so he lean down to taste them for a few wonderful seconds.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's fascinated with imagination," she whispered against his lips teasingly.

"After leaving Columbus, I used to imagine what would have happened if I stayed," he confessed quietly, his eyes twinkled, "it was addictive, to say the least," he shook his head, still smiled helplessly at the distant yet vivid memories, "even while you were at the hospital, I almost couldn't resist staying with you when you were asleep. A gentleman should not be with a young lady in that way; it's improper."

"Your son stays in an unmarried lady's bedroom every night, Doctor Cullen," she reminded him.

Outside, Edward coughed intentionally.

Carlisle laughed, let go of her briefly to take off his brown coat and cream-colored scarf. After putting them down, he turned around to grin at her; Esme felt her face heated.

"I can't blame him. He just wants her to be safe; he wants to be with her," he said gently, a mischievous grin spread over his lip as their eyes met. "If you were a human, I probably would do the same to protect you."

"What?" She smirked teasingly at him. "Do you mean you would appear in my room every night, too? That's highly inappropriate, Doctor Cullen," she narrowed her eyes, pretending to be shocked by this idea.

_God knew she would have broken her windows to welcome him in._

"No. No, it would be inappropriate indeed," he agreed, looking down at her with her favorite tender smile. "I would just stand outside your window and behave like a gentleman. But of course, if you insisted I should share your bed with you, I wouldn't against your wish," he added innocently.

She stifled her laugh and gave him a pat on his chest playfully. "Very considerate. It sounded like you would _encourage_ me to do that!"

She had to say Carlisle feigned sadness perfectly. In fact, too well. "What a horrible accusation, Mrs. Cullen," he almost made her feel guilty. Almost.

She stared at him for several minutes, and could not help laughing out loud. Carlisle's face softened, pulling her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Esme smiled against his lips, sighing happily as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers slid up from his to stroke his face, and slid into his soft shiny hair; contented he sighed, slowly casting his eyelashes down. She bit his lip mischievously and giggled as he shivered.

"Our children are still outside, love," he reminded her in a husky voice. She looked back at his honey-like eyes and bit her lower lip smiling innocently. Carlisle shook his head sighing.

Her husband's hand slipped down her back to her waist, and pulled her closer against him. Esme rested her head on his shoulder.

"… All of those what ifs mean nothing to us now, don't they?" She chuckled softly, snuggling close to him "It was rather silly of me to imagine the impossible."

"Not at all," he whispered against her forehead, pulling back a bit to examine her expression, "it was a possibility we once had and lost," he smiled sadly at her, his face full of regret, "it still pains me to know the possibilities we could have had if I had never left."

"Now I'm fully aware I've ruined our morning and your mood. I shouldn't have brought this up," she murmured regretfully as her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Oh, Esme," he reached out a finger to lift her chin up, his eyes so warm they made her dead heart race. "I found you. We have our own story, which is my favorite one of all. A story full of sweet plots is good, however, I prefer bittersweet one with a happy ending, I suppose," he winked at her pointedly.

She grinned, gave him a feather-like peck on his lip. "You have strange taste in books, Carlisle. But, I can't agree more with what you said."

Just as she grabbed his necktie and pulled him down so she could kiss him, the door of Carlisle's study opened; Rosalie entered the room and grimaced at the view.

"Oh, get a room, you two," she rolled her eyes.

_This is Carlisle's study, therefore, technically we are in our room._ Esme thought, but instead of saying it, she inquired what they could do for their daughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes again and asked if they wanted to join the baseball game. After giving her a positive answer, Esme sighed. She let go of Carlisle's necktie reluctantly.

"Later would be better, don't you think so, darling?" Carlisle teased, lowered his head gracefully as she threw his scarf to him.

"Yes, of course. We have a whole night to make up for our lost time, after all," she kissed his neck before walking out of the study to change her clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! ****Hope you enjoyed it! ****Sometimes a little fluff is good for our lives. ****:) ****Breaking Dawn is coming soon and although the doctor's new hairstyle's killing me, I'm still looking forward to more Carlisle and Esme's scenes!  
><strong>


	5. Something Indescribable

**Something Indescribable  
><strong>

Canon

- **All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer -**

* * *

><p>Edward was playing the piano. Esme was playing with the buttons on her dress and reading. And he was playing a doctor who was fascinated by the journal on his laps. But no, actually, he was fascinated by <em>her<em>.

It felt so surreal to have a woman in this house. In his two-hundred-long life experience, he never lived with women. Even during the days he was with Volturi, he lived in a small house outside the gorgeous dark castle on his own. Of course he had met thousands of women from countless countries before, but Esme was the first one living under his roof.

He was blessed with a chance to observe a woman's daily live after Esme opened her fascinating ruby eyes. And after a week or two, he was helplessly hooked.

Women were so different from men. Every morning, while he was reading newspapers and discussing news with Edward, she would talk to the flowers, as though they really could understand what she said. Sometimes she would just say a cheerful "Good morning", but at times she would talk to the flowers about the tall and aged trees in their yard. He was highly amused.

And about the way she sat on the chair! Edward and he often sat on the sofa crossing legs, Edward sometimes even put his legs on the table without taking off his shoes, but Esme always sat like a model for fair ladies. She looked comfortable at this house, yet not comfortable enough, especially when _he_ was around. He tried to make her relax, but every time he got too close to her, Esme would look like a startled rabbit and looked at him, alarmed.

Soon after Esme was turned, He found that he loved to hear her laugh. It was bright and string-like, stronger than the gentle breeze, but slightly softer than the sound of rain drops. It was as precious as Edward's music; sometimes, he missed her laugh more. He noticed that Edward had a hidden talent of making her laugh, and so he tried to say something interesting or a joke heard from his colleagues to her as well - he was shocked to find that although he was no doubts capable of Italian, French and so many languages, he couldn't tell a joke well. At least not in front of her. She would look at him confused, and he would be nervous to the point that he silently asked his son for help. Thankfully at this time Edward would roll his eyes, saying something funny instead.

He would be frustrated for a second, and watch her smiling or chuckling as if he had never seen a woman before. As he finally tore his eyes away from the intriguing woman to his son, he would find his son stared at him with a mysterious smirk.

"What is it?" This morning, he finally asked.

Edward raised his eyebrows, not so surprised by his sudden question. "Pardon?"

"You smirked," he pointed out. Edward shook his head slightly.

"Ah, Carlisle, aren't you the kind of person who likes to find out the answer by your own?" Edward continued before he got a chance to reply. "Besides, it would be more fun to let you discover by yourself," his son said lazily, looked like a cunning hunter waiting for his poor prey to get trapped.

He sighed, knowing well that when Edward decided to keep his mouth shut, it would be impossible to make him spill a word or even a letter out.

He forgot Edward's annoying behavior after Esme began to talk to the flowers again.

Today, she praised them for their beauty. Her voice was so lovely and tender, he couldn't help being lulling by it. From the corner of his eye, he noticed that his son was smiling at the voice of the woman outside the house.

Five minutes later, Esme entered the house with a bunch of pink wild flowers, she looked straight at Edward for seconds, his son shrugged carelessly.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what Esme wanted. He stood up from the sofa abruptly, both Esme and Edward turned to look at him. Esme seemed surprised, and Edward bemused.

"Let me get a vase for you?" He offered kindly.

Esme's eyes widened in an adorable way. She was silent for a moment, and then smiled timidly at his offer, nodded. He was more than happy to find a vase for her. In fact, he would turn the living room into a sea of flowers if she asked. Edward snorted, clearly not so fascinated by this idea. He decided to ignore his son.

After Esme put the flowers in the vase and put it on the table, he smiled at the wonderful smell of the flowers. A house filled with flowers was one of the miracles Esme brought into his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Got the Breaking Dawn DVD today! And I just had to write something for the doctor and his wife. They are so adorable! X)<strong>


End file.
